The Obsession Begins
by Aly-Cat101
Summary: James begins to have dreams about Lily Evans frequently. He is unsure why he keeps having them but everytime he has one he finds himself more inlove with her than ever. Thus his obsession for her begins. JPxLE MoreToCome!


**_So, Basically, James is a first year. He has a very steamy dream about Lily Evans, The best friend of his worst enemy.  
Everytime he has a dream about Lily Evans he decides to prank her, this is the first dream he has of her, This is where the Obession is born._**

* * *

I never exactly dreamt about the girls I saw in my everyday life. Not a dream like this. If I did dream about a girl it was usually Professor McGonagall screaming at me for an essay that based on my whole future I had forgotten to do or even one of those hot girls from the cover of "Veela Voyage", which my mom had found and confiscated. She also gave me a stern lecture on how it was demeaning to women to look at such vulgar. Anyways, that is besides the topic I'm discussing.

_Dreams._

Often I would dream about being Quidditch Captain. I would sometimes even dream about winning the house cup. Not like that would happen, considering Sirius and I destroy Gryffindor's chance of winning. I feel a little bad about it. Lily Evans is always answering questions and gaining the points for us. How does a muggle born know so much about magic in her first year?! She's a real wonder. There I go, thinking about that red headed know it all, But what a _red_ it is! Yikes, what is going on with me? Evans is friends with _Snivellus_ anyway. What does she see in that loser anyway, I'm twice the man than he is. _Twice_? Ha. More like ten times the man he is. Wait, am I jealous?

I don't love Lily-_Know-It-All-_Evans. Although, the whole dream discussion . . . had to do with _Evans_.

* * *

**The Obsession Begins. James' first dream of Lily Evans.**

My view was surrounded by a very green like atmosphere. It seemed as if I was marching the Hogwarts Grounds. It couldn't be though. Everything was just so bright. Not regular weather. I felt warm. There was not one part of me that wasn't warm. It was a nice feeling. From a bird's eye view I could now see myself. I was in my school uniform, well sort of. I never wore the uniform properly. My red and gold stripped tie hanging loosely across my neck. A few buttons discarded revealing my toned chest. Yeah, it's toned . . . _in a way_. It's the most toned out of all the other first year boys. I may be boosting but I could care less. So, basically from the sight of it, I was looking good on a hot summer's day. Should I be surprised?

My eyes were narrow and I looked serious. Possibly older? I never seemed serious before. Suddenly, my stern facial expression softened. My eyebrows raised in somewhat surprise. I wonder what my dream self is looking at. Maybe a turkey dinner. Ooh, craving turkey now. The bird's eye view of me had zoomed out and lost focus on me. Why lose focus on me? Oh, wait. I see. Now I can see what I'm staring at.

To my surprise, it was no turkey dinner. No, not in the least. It was Lily Evans. Lily Evans. The best friend of my enemy, Severus Snape. What the bloody hell is she doing in my dream? And why do I look so pleased to see her? If she's here that probably means Snape is near. Have I lost my mind? I must have because I can admit that she . . . looks _hot!_

Her scarlet locks flowed off her shoulders and danced in the soft summer breeze. This had to be me on the brink of insanity. To think such things about . . . _a fellow Gryffindor_. No, James! Do not be fooled by the fact we are in the same house. She was wearing her usual school kilt except her legs seemed longer. I now came to the conclusion that this was an older version of Lily. Her cheekbones were now easily presented which gave her a hint of maturity. Lily's eyelashes seemed thick and longer. It was all natural. Her emerald eyes sparkling towards the dream me. The feeling of such beauty staring towards me made me feel infinite.

"Lily . . ." I had called in such affection. I admired the tone. This version of me was very becoming. Someone I could really look up too. Maybe like an older brother.

"Oh, James." Lily had replied in surprise yet she did also sound relieved. Lily smiled lovingly and started to sprint to me. I started to run towards her. She threw herself into my arms and I caught her. My arms wrapped around her and swept her off her feet. We span around. She giggled and kept her eye contact to me as it seemed the world was spinning frantically. I caught onto my dizziness and we fell to the grass. We both laughed loudly. Lily Evans was in my lap.

After our chuckling seemed to die down, we stared at each other. Her emerald iris leaving me bewildered. I was now even warmer. I think it was because I was so close to Lily. I could now focus on the details of her face. I didn't know she had the lightest freckles blended into her creamy pale skin. That in between her crimson hair, there were bits if strawberry blond. Her eyes that shined of the most beautiful green had speckles of blue that helped shine out. Her lips were the exact same color of a pink rose. Every bit of her was like a detailed masterpiece. Every bit of her was ravishing. I now realized that I have been staring at her perked lips for too long. My contact turned back to hers. I found myself subconsciously leaning in. She seemed flustered but I saw her leaning in too. We were so close now I could actually feel her breath. This smelled great, by the way.

Our lips finally met . . .

* * *

And that's when I woke up; in a heavy coat of sweat may I add. What did it mean? That I'm in love with Lily Evans? That I'm going to be in love with Lily Evans later? I never had a dream about kissing a girl before. Why was Lily my first? She absolutely hated my guts. I annoyed her because I would bully Snape.  
_Why Lily? _None of it really made sense to me. Dreams are dreams. I had a dream about a flying toaster, that didn't come true. But I guess one question is answered.

Tomorrow, I'm pulling a prank on Lily Evans.

**_End of Chapter One.  
_****_  
I would appericate a review :D ! More to come if wanted! Thanks much!_**


End file.
